


a way to tell you love me

by taoszi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoszi/pseuds/taoszi
Summary: as if cordelia left this stupid and dumb curse on her even stupider and dumber daughter because severa was in love with her exalt.severa was in love with lucina.





	a way to tell you love me

at midnight, severa finds lucina sitting down and crossing her legs near the ghost of what was a roaring bonfire only a few hours ago. it’s not like she meant to or anything, she was on patrol duty with cynthia until her energy outpaced severa’s and she slipped away. now she was half hidden behind a tree, feeling the ants begin to crawl on the back of her neck and her fingernails dug into the tree bark as if it would restrain her from running over to lucina, her princess, and making a fool of herself. 

falchion laid haphazardly in lucina’s lap, her fingers tapping at her knee, eyes lost in thought and barely illuminated from the dying fire but her hair, her blue, blue hair turned silver in the bright moonlight forking its way through their camp. she looked every part of ylissean princess, no, exalt. a rival to whatever dragon goddess thought herself to be the most beautiful and suddenly severa understood everything about her mother. as if cordelia left this stupid and dumb curse on her even stupider and dumber daughter because severa was in love with her exalt. 

severa was in love with lucina. 

she couldn’t breathe. the earth stopped turning. 

severa was in love. 

she nearly gasped and coughed, hand clutching at her chest and teeth gritting. everything kind of hurted. 

lucina must have took noticed. 

“i know you’re there, severa,” her head turned in severa’s direction. “the moon makes it easy to see you.”

“fine. you caught me, i guess,” she said back, not daring her feet to take a step towards her. “please don’t make me go back with cynthia. i’m so tired from today’s battle.” 

“it’s alright, just come here and sit with me. i’m in need of company,”

severa prayed for whichever god who was watching her to strike her down right that second. just breathe, you’re having a normal conversation with a friend. just because she’s cute doesn’t mean you can have a melt down. just breathe. 

severa sat next to lucina, arms brushing and severa knew her face was red already. she didn’t know what to do with her little revelation back behind the tree. maybe she loved her for a while now. time silently passed, the night sky dotted with a million different stars (even though the brightest star was sitting next to her. gods, when did she become so cheesy?) and galaxies painting purples and whites into blue. 

“our future is out there,” lucina said, staring up. “we will rewrite history so this sky can light up every night without fear of a thunderstorm.” 

“when did you get so philosophical? i want to rewrite history because i don’t want to die,”

lucina laughed, eyes closing and her lips stretching into a smile and severa wanted to cry. despite everything, severa couldn’t be lucina’s. there was still an evil god to defeat and lucina finally found her father and mother again. her hands held the world but severa was a satellite, forever watching slender fingers fix and mend and touch but somehow she would never find herself between them. plus, they were two girls. two girls who couldn’t be together because in the lucina was an exalt and severa was just a mercenary and severa didn’t even know if lucina even liked her enough. she didn’t know if lucina liked her at all. which was a terrifying prospect, but it was fine. severa would suffer the same forbidden fate as her mother.

a gust of wind carried their breath away, leaving them in silence laid bare for the stars to see. slowly their hands were intertwined, fingertips both calloused from handling swords and palms rough from gripping the handle too tightly. it was warm. something welled up in her chest because her heart suddenly felt too small for whatever this was. severa wanted it to stay. she wanted to see lucina laugh and wanted to hold lucina’s hand and severa wanted lucina. 

severa was in love with lucina. 

i’m in love with lucina, she whispered and then she really wished there was still a fire because she would hurtle herself right into it without a second thought. she tore her hand from lucina’s and before she could crawl away with shame, lucina wrapped her arms around severa’s neck and severa’s lips tipped up and was touching lucina’s and oh. her heart hurt. there were no violins or roses or elegant golden gowns like in the romance novellas inigo read. no trumpets. no carriages. there was only the moon, cold embers, and the taste of war in two girls’ mouths but they could taste fire and the sun and everything that burned bright.

severa was not her mother.   
lucina loved her. 

the earth turned.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from lovesong (the way) by charlie burg 
> 
> tell me what you think lmao i wrote this without reading it again and i wanted to do something short and sweet for my two favorite girls


End file.
